The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internet of things (IoT) is a relatively new developing technology. Normally, to access and control the IoT devices, an end user may use a mobile device installed with a mobile application (hereinafter the “app”). The actual power of using IoT devices lies upon the fact that the IoT device may interact with each other and do actions based on events. Some IoT vendors provide tools for interaction between the IoT devices they manufacture. However, IoT devices do not have any common standards between vendors. If a user has multiple IoT devices from different vendors, there is no simple tool for the end user to define the interactions between these IoT devices.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.